


I Need You

by Purpleologist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Heart, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger - The Crypt Scene, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Pre-Episode: s01e13 Route 666, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14341956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: The Winchesters have never been normal, especially not when it comes to dealing with their emotions.But there's one thing that they have in common."I need you"





	1. Dean

"I need you." Dean begged as Cassie Robinson shook her head in disbelief.

"You're absolutely insane, Dean Winchester, you know that? Monsters? Werewolves? Vampires? You don't need me, you need a psychiatrist!" She spat, slamming the door as she stormed out and left the broken shards of his heart lying on the floor.

 

\--~--

 

 

"I need you." He whispered to Lisa Braeden as his hands and shook and the memories of his brother's final moments flashed in front of his eyes.

"I'm right here, Dean. I'm right here, whatever you need, I'm here." She promised as she squeezed his hand reassuringly, his forehead on her shoulder.

 

\--~--

 

 

"I need you," he rasped, gripping the sleeve of the ever-familiar trenchcoat and praying not to God, but to the angel glaring down at him to please, just  _please_ , listen to him. Listen to all the words he never said, all the words he never  _could_ say. "Cas," he begged, his best friend's face stone cold and unemotional. The silver blade tumbled out of his hand and clattered to the ground, Dean gasping for breath as they each let go of their grip on the other. ]

He picked up the angel tablet and reached a hand for his bloodied face, the hunter repeating the angel's name almost as if that one word could save him from whatever fate had in store.

With a firm hand, Castiel healed him, repairing the blow that he had delivered moments ago in a fight that neither of them wanted to take part in.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." He told him, the pain written clearly in his eyes.

"What the hell just happened?"

 

"So this 'Naomi' has been controlling you since she got you out of Purgatory?" Dean asked in disbelief, barely able to wrap his head around it.

"Yeah." He admitted, hand gripping the angel tablet tightly as he reminded himself of all the people that he had killed, all the people that he had  _betrayed_   while under the control of an angel who considered herself some sort of savior.

"Well, w-what broke the connection?" Castiel glanced up to meet the eyes of the man whose words had shattered through the wall that Naomi had placed up in his mind.

 _It was you, Dean. You saved me as I have saved you. You are the one who brought me back to myself, the one who stopped me from truly becoming a monster. Because I trust you. Because I_ choose  _you. I have always chosen you and I will always choose you, now and forever._


	2. Sam

"I need you." Sam mumbled to himself as he scrawled the words on a crowded sheet of notebook paper. A photo of Jess and a newly-bought ring were hidden among his old belongings, hidden in a box that had long promised never to touch, a box of mementos from his hunting days, the only part of his life that he had hidden from her.

Maybe one day, he'd tell her. Maybe one day he'd explain the pain and the trauma forced upon him as a child. Maybe one day he'd tell her why his father didn't give two shits about his son's full ride to Stanford.

But today was not that day.

Today was the day that Sam would write his proposal speech.

 

\--~--

 

"I need you." He said with tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, more of a promise than a declaration. Madison smiled softly, wiping her cheeks and standing straighter, taller. Readier.

"I love you too, Sam." She told him in return, closing her eyes as she waited for the final moment.

He squeezed the trigger, the gunshot rang out and then...silence.

 

\--~--

 

"I need you," he admitted, completely unable to tell whether or not the archangel could even hear him. Why? Why couldn't he be the same trickster that he'd been so amused by all those years ago? Why did he have to retreat into this shell, this empty husk that was nearly unrecognizable from the all-powerful being that had taught him lessons over a thousand Tuesdays and a television set. "So, please help up." He begged as Gabriel stared straight ahead into the mess of Enochian drawn on his bedroom wall, making no movement to show that he cared about a word that Sam was saying.

This was not the Gabriel he'd known before. This was not the trickster with the jokes and the candy and the smile that could've been made from sunshine. This... this is what Sam saw when he looked into the mirror.

Broken. Damaged. Shattered and unfixable.

Blinking back tears, he grew tired of the silence and turned, reaching for the doorknob.

"Porn stars." The archangel's raspy voice said. In an instant, he turned, not even bothering to mask the shock, the  _hope_ that was clearly written all over his face."

"They were porn stars, Sam."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two will be coming tomorrow, featuring Sam and his uses of the Winchester "I love you"!
> 
> Prepare for P A I N!


End file.
